staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 15 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Snobs - odc. 2 (Snobs); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jedyneczka - Leśna kraina; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 10/156 (Teletubbies, season I Making flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 7 (75) "Trująca przesyłka" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 6 "Knight Sting"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1128; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Przyjaciele 24'; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paweł Wilczak, Jerzy Pal, Krzysztof Matuszewski, Piotr Gulbierz, Rafał Walentowicz, Daria Widawska, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 3 (ep.3; Orientation); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Jeszcze jedna (o)? odc. 79; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ani Polacy, ani Niemcy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Był taki dzień - 15 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 4 (ep.4; Everybody Hates Hugo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3009 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3224); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3010 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3225); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Savannah - odc.2 (Savannah ep.2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1308; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Wielki, mały Smerf odc.194 (Little Big Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Zatopieni (Submerged) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ed Raymond; wyk.:Brent Huff, Nicole Eggert, Dennis Weaver, Fred Williamson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Ring; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Strażnicy Teksasu (Texas Rangers) 86'; western kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Steve Miner; wyk.:Rachael Leigh Cook, Alfred Molina, Billy Morton; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Był taki dzień - 15 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Zakazana namiętność (CAT'S MEOW) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Peter Bogdanovich; wyk.:Kristen Dunst, Edward Herrmann, Eddie Izzard, Cary Elwes; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Był taki dzień - 15 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 84/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.84); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - odc. 10/26 Parowóz (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Una locomotora de vapor); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na ze - odc.59 Ukryte marzenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 182 Klasyczny przypadek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 8/20 (92) Chodź ze mną (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.Come Along With Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Rekiny za szkłem (Sharks under glass) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 8/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.8); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - relacja (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dubidu - odc. 12; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Szansa na szczęcie (Second Chance) 87'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Mel Damski; wyk.:Lindsay Wagner, Perry King, Tracy Griffith, Sheila Moore; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 "Dla mnie bomba!" Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki - Wielki Finał - starcie drugie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Grecja (2); program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (57); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Sekcja Alfa (Supreme sanction) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:John Terlesky; wyk.:Kristy Swanson, Michael Madsen, Ron Perlman; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Czwarta władza - odc. 2/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Hity na czasie - Szczecin ; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Nie do wiary - odc. 12 (Totally outrageous behavior); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 11:10 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 13:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Ale się kręci - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2006 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:30 Hot Shots 2 - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Lloyd Bridges, Richard Crenna, Valeria Golino USA 1993 21:25 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Omen 3 - horror reż. Graham Baker, wyk. Sam Neill, Rossano Brazzi, Don Gordon, Lisa Harrow, Barnaby Holm, Mason Adams, Leueen Willoughby USA 1981 02:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 04:25 Love TV - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/14 Niemcy 1996 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:15 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Idealny mężczyzna - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 677 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 10/14 Niemcy 1996 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 15/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe - program informacyjny 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Przyjechałem do Polski zrobić karierę! - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Oszukana - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Prawdziwe kłamstwa - komedia sensacyjna reż. James Cameron, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jamie Lee Curtis, Tom Arnold, Bill Paxton USA 1994 23:10 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Londynie 01:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.10 KINOmaniak 6.35 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon - serial animowany 9.00 Dekoratornia 9.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show Odety Moro - Figurskiej 10.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem - serial 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.10 Muza.pl - program muzyczny 15.40 Na topie - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show Odety Moro - Figurskiej 17.10 Magazyn żużlowy - ekstraliga 17.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.10 Daję słowo 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Poziom 9 - serial 21.45 Poziom 9 - serial 22.45 Wiesio szoł 23.00 Playboy 0.55 Playboy special 2.05 Biznes Wydarzenia 2.20 Prognoza pogody 2.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 3.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 4.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 15 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Szanujemy rzeczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 21 - Jak powróciliśmy w poprzedni wiek (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.21 Jak jsme se vratili do minuleho stoleti); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 4/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Duże dzieci - 32; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 516; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - V Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur (Łódź 2006) podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Teatr TV - Śmierć Rotmistrza Pileckiego 85'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Marek Proboszcz, Marek Kalita, Andrzej Niemirski, Jacek Rozenek, Andrzej Czernik, Gabriela Muskała, Jan Monczka, Aleksandra Konieczna, Łukasz Simlat, Agnieszka Mandat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domisie - Szanujemy rzeczy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 21 - Jak powróciliśmy w poprzedni wiek (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.21 Jak jsme se vratili do minuleho stoleti); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Polska egzotyczna - Na tropie dinozaura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Sok z brzozy (217); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Mała mniejszość po słonecznej stronie Alp; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 2 - Mafijne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 516; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci - 32; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Tylko sztuka , tylko Chopin - Złotów 95; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Modelki - odc. 10 Ona i On; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 516; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Więzy krwi - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 32; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Sok z brzozy (217); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Mała mniejszość po słonecznej stronie Alp; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia